


Cracked Lenses

by iCyanz



Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, ain't gonna tag the rest bc they're barely mentioned lol, this was a request by my friend btw!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCyanz/pseuds/iCyanz
Summary: Goggles suddenly disappears in the Deepsea Metro, causing Rider to worry.





	Cracked Lenses

Goggles had been missing for quite a while. After Rider had broken through the blender the telephone made, he had tagged along with the group. Which means they would normally be safe, but soon after they started climbing, Goggles had disappeared. It worried the (those remaining) group of nine greatly. The one second they all looked away, he was gone, leaving no trace. Rider would normally think Goggles had went and done something stupid, but if that was the case, he would've made a commotion and returned back. It was clear something happened to the blue Inkling.

They climbed and climbed, not forgetting about Goggles for a single moment. It had caused Rider to get distracted at some moments, truthfully. But, the group lived, and eventually they made it to the floor just before the surface. 

Pearl and Marina were talking about picking them up in their helicopter. Rider didn't respond, barely even listening. They were so close to the surface and no sign of Goggles. And now they lost contact with Cap'n Cuttlefish...things were going south.

Rider shook back to reality as the elevator suddenly stopped. The other eight traded worried glances. "Who's up there?!" Pearl shouted over the radio, making Rider look up. His eyes shot back and forth until he pinpointed a person high up.

This person seemed familiar. Tentacles tied back, the same suit the rest of the Blue Team was wearing...

...

Goggles..?

"That's Agent 3!" Marina shouted. 

Cap'n Cuttlefish was tied up in rope on one of those saucer things. "Agent 3.5? Agent 8? Help me!" He yelled in desperation. "Agent 3's mind was hijacked by that crazy phone!"

Goggles turned around, revealing his left eye to be covered in some sort of goop. Rider's hearts beat faster than ever before. Would he really have to fight Goggles? Like this? His mind almost numbed at the thought.

Goggles didn't leave Rider any time to think, though, as he jumped down from the platform he was on. "Stand back!" Rider shouted, pushing the rest of the group back and grabbing his Dynamo. His hands were shaky, but he had to do this.

Right before Goggles landed, he used Splashdown. Rider took some damage, of course, not preparing for this. Goggles immediately started shooting at Rider, just barely out of range. Rider swung his roller, hitting Goggles.

It wasn't enough, though. Goggles activated another special, Curling Bomb Rush. It was hard for Rider to dodge. He managed to swim up a wall to avoid the onslaught of bombs. When the special finished, Rider swung his roller again, damaging Goggles' suit.

As Goggles laid there, Rider couldn't help but feel guilty. This clearly isn't Goggles, of course...but, the guilt of hurting his...friend, was strong. The brainwashed Inkling super jumped back to his platform though, leaving Rider preparing for whatever comes next. He hid behind a wall after seeing Goggles' super jump marker, preparing for another Splashdown.

Instead, Goggles used Baller. Rider swung his roller as soon as the other got close, taking a huge chunk of the Baller's health off. One more swing should finish it. But before he could swing again, the Baller exploded, knocking Rider back.

As he got up, he just barely saw Hachi's face. The Octoling was fear-striken, but he was preparing his Blaster. What was he going to do..?

Goggles continued shooting at Rider, making Rider move quickly out of the way. He managed to get close to him again, and one swing of the roller brought him down. He super jumped back up again.

"How in the world did he get so many specials?!" Headphones shouted from where she was hiding. 

"No idea, must have turned off his limiter.." Rider responded. He darted his eyes around, looking for the super jump marker. While looking, he was struck with a Sting Ray. He dodged to the side and looked for where it came from. Goggles was on the saucer, using the special. Rider tossed a bomb up there, dealing a lot of damage. He used a jump-flick to finish him off.

'Is it over?' He thought. His question was answered though, as he was struck by three Splashdown's in a row. This caused his armor to break, and him lying there in pain.

He could see Hachi getting up with his weapon, running towards Goggles. "Hachi..n-" But Hachi looked at him fiercely. "You're hurt, Rider. Let me finish him off." 

The way Hachi said that made Rider feel horrible for what he did to Goggles, but he let the Octoling continue. He could just barely see, looking at the two running around, Hachi avoiding everything Goggles has.

Eventually, Hachi managed to knock the goop off.

By then, Rider's armor had healed. He ran over to Goggles, who was unconscious. He somehow looked so peaceful in his sleep, even after all that. "Is he okay?" Rider asked Hachi.

The Octoling shrugged. He seemed sad as well for hurting Goggles, but it had to be done. The rest of the Blue Team crowded around Goggles, as worried as Rider felt. He let them be, and watched for anything else as the elevator continued upward.

Finally, they reached the surface.

...  
....  
.....

\-------

~EPILOGUE~

....  
...  
..

'Where am I..?'

The blue Inkling woke up slowly. His eyes dragged across the unfamiliar room. His face suddenly stung, causing him to jolt forward.

Once he did, another Inkling stepped forward to help. He had to take a moment to recognize the other, but slowly realized it was Rider.

"Are you okay?" Rider asked. His voice was tired. How long was he asleep? 

He thought for a moment, examining Rider's face. It was fairly concerned. "Uhm...my face stings.." He replied.

Rider sighed. "I knew that would leave some damage." He suddenly turned the other's head so he can see the left side. His thumb traced around his eye.

"That goop left a mark..." Rider said. He pulled his hand away. The blue Inkling was still confused.

"Wait, what happened? I just...remember being taken away, everything going black, then waking up here."

Rider sat down on the edge of the bed. "Commander Tartar brainwashed you with some kind of goop. I had to...forcefully, take it off." His voice breaked a little. "With Hachi's help, of course."

"You remember me, though, right? You remember everyone?"

He nodded. "Yea, I'm Goggles. You're Rider."

Rider smiled slightly. "Good. Get some more rest, hopefully your face will stop st.."

Goggles blushed at the other's smile. He certainly remembered his crush on Rider. He ended up not hearing the rest of his words. 

"Thank you."

Rider looked at him. "What?"

"Thank you for saving me!" Goggles smiled brightly, as he always does. This caused Rider to blush as well. "Without you and Hachi, I probably wouldn't ever be saved." 

"W-Well, there was Headphones, and Glasses, Bobble, Nana..." Rider listed off. 

"But you chose to help me!" Goggles said. "So thank you!"

Rider smiled again. "You're welcome. Now get some rest."

Rider left the room, leaving Goggles to go to sleep. He curled up in his bed, still smiling. His face still stung, of course, but Rider being there made him feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags, this was a request from a friend! It took a while, but I really enjoyed writing it!


End file.
